Mechanical Love
by LightSpirit92
Summary: Luna McKnight was a ordinary mechanic, until two soldiers offer her a job for the NEST military! (Sorry suck Summaries)
1. Character Info

Mechanical Love

Name - Luna McKnight

Age - 21

Hair - Shoulder length brown hair

Eye's - Storm Gray

Height - 5'7

Weight - 105 lbs.

Personality - Luna is calm and cool person most of the time, she can have a mischievous side sometimes when someone annoys the heck out of her, but talk badly or threaten her friends or family then your in for a butt kicking, or a tongue lashing.

Past - Luna crew up around cars all her life, she can take a engine apart and put it back together good as new. Her grandfather owns a auto shop that she works at restoring old cars, trucks, motorcycle's to their former glory. But has a few secrets in her past that she try's very hard to keep hidden.


	2. Chapter 1

**LightSpirit92: I'm sorry everyone that I've been gone so long. Without further a due please enjoy Mechanical Love.**

 **Please no Flames either unless you want to deal with Ironhide.**

 ***Ironhide Canon's Charge up* Do you feel lucky punk?!**

 **I don't Own Transformers!**

* * *

Mechanical Love Chap.1

(*Luna's POV*)

I was working a Shelby GT 500 engine, when I hear my grandfather's voice echoing in the garage "Hey, Moon got some people asking to meet ya." I look up from my work and said "Tell them to take a number, I've got to get this engine fixed for the client." He said "I don't think they will take no for a answer kiddo."I sighed while shacking my head then replied "alright give me a minute or two." He nods and goes back into the main office/ waiting area.

I call out to one the other mechanics " Yo, Tommy!" A Hispanic male looks over shoulder at me and asked " What's up Chica?" I waved my hand to the engine and asked "Can you finish this up for me? Gramps wants me to meet some people." Tommy "Sure thing kid." I grin at him while whipping me hands on a rag "Thanks Tommy. I owe you one."

I open the door to the writhing area to see my grandfather with two military for me. My grandfather turn to me and said "Moon this two fella's have a proposition for ya." I raise my eyebrow at this, and ask them "What kind of proposition are we talking about?"

One of the men stepped forward, and said" I'm . William Lennox and this is Master Sargent Robert Epps, Ms. McKnight We think that your mechanical skills will be of use to us." I asked " What do you mean my skills will be useful to you? And please call me Luna." The second man named Epps said " We believe you are the best in your field in automotivecs and restoration."

Me "So you want me to fix your vehicles, and keep up the maintenance up on them?" Lennox nods and replies "Just the outside of the vehicles and the maintenance of them." I look at grandfather, and asked "What do you think gramps?" Grandfather "I think you should take this chance, beside how many people get this kind of opportunity."

I looked at Lennox and Epps while asking "How long do I have to think about it? Lennox replied "You have until 14:00 tomorrow afternoon." I think it over for a moment, and say's "Ok I'll do it." Lennox looked shocked at my sudden decision; he asked "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on it?" I shake my head, and said " Nope, besides my grandfather is right how many people get this kind of chance." Lennox said "We will need you to sign a contract to say that you understand that you are now a temporary member of N.E.S.T. and that are sworn to secrecies that you can't discuss anything that is top secret."

Epps asked "Are you sure you really don't want to sleep on it?" I glanced at my grandfather for a moment then replied "No, but can I just say something though." Lennox nods his head while saying "Go ahead." Me "As long you don't threaten my family, and friends then I won't say anything about what ever goes on do we have a deal." Lennox said "I think we can work with that." I nod, and say to my grandfather "Keep my spot open for me, just in case ok gramps." Grandfather grins at me while saying "Sure thing, Moonbeam." I rolled my eyes at him, but give him a hug. After our hug I asked "So when do I need to start?"

Lennox replies "You can start tomorrow we will give a tour of the base , and show you where not to go." Me"So I don't have to move away from home?" Epps "Maybe spend the night ever now and then, but yeah you get to stay in El Paso, Texas." I grin "Sweet!" Lennox smirks and holds out his hand while saying "Welcome to N.E.S.T. Luna, we'll pick you up at 08:00 tomorrow, and take you to the base." I shack his hand, and said "I hope we get along well."

We let go of each other's hand, then Lennox and Epps leave the building. I turn to grandfather, and asked "Now how are we going break it to the boy's?" Grandfather replied "Just tell them straight up, if they don't like it they can find another job." I smile at him, while saying "That's what I love about you gramps, you tell it as it is." We walk back into the garage to tell the guy's the news.

End of cap.1...


	3. Chapter 2

Mechanical Love Chap.2

Base tour and Secrets

(*Third POV*)

Luna wakes up around 6:30 a.m. and starts her daily routine. She gets a quick shower, and dress in a semi nice outfit. ( dark stone wash blue jeans, a spaghetti straps blue tank top, under a white v-neck shirt with mid sleeve's, a pair of blue and white sneakers, and a jean jacket.) She makes herself a quick breakfast, after she cleans the dishes, and puts them away.

Luna goes to the living room, and turns on the tv. She watches the local news about trivial things, when she notice the time in left bottom corner of the screen; which says 7:45. Luna turns off the tv, and makes sure she has her house keys, wallet, cell phone. That is when she heard a honk outside letting her know either Lennox, or Epps was waiting on her. She opens the front door to see a black Topkick truck sitting in her driveway.

Lennox sticks his head out the window, and said "You ready to go." Luna nod and lock the door behind her, as she approached the side door of the truck; she got a feeling that this was not a normal truck, but kept that to herself for now. Luna opens the passenger door, and gets in; after closing the door and buckling her seatbelt she asked" I didn't think that military use civilian types of vehicles?" Lennox pulls out of the driveway before answering "Well I guess you can say, it surprise's the bad guys when you pull up in it."

As they drove out of the city Lennox hands her a blindfold, and says "Put this on." Luna looks at the blindfold, then at him while asking "Is it really necessary?" Lennox nods, and said "Just stander safety procedures." Luna sighs, and ties on the blindfold tightly. Lennox says "I know it's weird, but we can't take any chances." Luna leans her head against the window, and say's " It's alright I would not trust a outsider either if I was in your position." Lennox "Why don't you get some rest it's going to take a few hours before we get to base anyway."

Luna just nods her head, before slowly falling asleep. ('Two hours later') Luna feels someone gently shacking her shoulder while saying "Luna, wake up. We are here." Luna wakes up, and reaches for the blindfold, but stops to ask "Is it alright now." She hears Epps chuckled and say"Yeah girl you can take it off." She pulls it off squeeze her eyes shut for a minute before opening them again to see a gigantic hanger. Luna looks at Lennox, and Epps while saying "this place is huge!"

They grin while Epps replied "You get use to it, now come on so we can give you the grand tour, and show you the vehicles you'll be working on." Luna follows them around, but stop ever now and then so she could met a few the people who work there and sign a few papers. ('After the tour')

(*Luna POV*) Man that Ms. Mearing is a piece of work. She actually tried to scare the hell out me, but seriously why try to scare me about fixing some vehicles? Lennox asked "you ok Luna?" I nod and said "Yeah I'm alright, but sure as hell hates my guts." Lennox grins a little, and replied "Just ignore her, she has a lot of hot air in her."

I grin at him we come to a stop at some large double door, and go inside. The room was was big enough to fit maybe five helicopters in. I looked around to see a desk near the doors but the rest of the room was filled with all kinds of tools, equipment, and spare parts. But what caught my attention was the seven vehicles sitting off to the side near by.

Lennox was standing by the same truck that he drove when he brought me here, he said "Well what do you think." I go over to him to get a better look at them; the first out of the line up was a yellow and black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro, a white and green search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance, a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette, in the middle was a blue and red 2001 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck, on the right side the truck was a red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia, a blue 2009 Mercedes-Benz E550 along with the black 2006 GMC Topkick C4500.

I let out a whistle at them, and say "I think you just made my birthday and christmas wish come true, I mean look at them they are absolutely perfect!" Lennox chuckles while saying "Yeah they are something, but just remember your job is only to fix the outside of them not the inside of the engines," I pouted slightly at this,but say "Alright I won't peek inside, but about the inside of the them?"

Lennox "We got someone else for that." I could tell he was hiding something, but decide not to push it. I walked around each slowly to see them all have some kind of injures from bullet grazes, scratches, tears, and such. I asked "What kind of battles do you take them into, because sure as hell looks like you took them through a gun fight, and got them messed up?" Lennox "Can't say top secret."

I frown at him, but sigh while walking over to him I said "I hope one day you will trust me enough to tell me." Lennox sadly smiles at me, and says "Maybe one day, well I'll leave you to your work then when your done some soldiers will come by to take them." I nod at him while asking "Can I play some music while I work on them?" Lennox shrugs, and said "Sure, go nuts."

I grin at him and say "Thanks, Lennox." As soon he walks out I turn to the vehicles, and say "Don't worry boy's; I'll fix you as good as new." I take out my phone, and pull up my playlist then setting it on my desk. I gather what I needed to fix them, and start with the yellow and black Camaro; I slowly trace over some of the scratches while mumbling aloud "Who in there right mind shoot at a car like you, honey."

That's when I felt a small jolt of electricity run through my fingers, I pull my hand back and shack my head softly, while saying to myself "Just static electricity, nothing to be scared of." I start to repair the car. ('Five hours later') I'm nearly finished polishing the semi-truck when I hear a familiar voice call to me "Yo Luna you done yet?" I turn my head to see Epps standing by the door with a few soldiers.

I finished what I was doing, and say "Yeah I'm done them, come take a look." I climb down the ladder, and put my tools out of the way. Epps, and the others come up the vehicles; He grins and says "Girl, they look almost brand new." I smile and said "It took me a little while to get some the tears out." Epps "Thanks for fixing them up." I shack my head and say "No prob, but try not to mess them up so much after I finished working on them, please."

Epps says "No promise's kid." I playfully glared at him, while saying "Don't call me kid, I'm 21 yrs old for pete's sake." Epps "In my book that still makes you a kid. Kid." I roll my eyes at him, and say "Get your vehicles out of here, before I kick you out of my garage." Epps holds his hands up in surrender, while saying "We're going, chill out girl." They take the vehicles out the garage, and I go over to my desk, and start to play a game of Tetris when a random soldiers pops his head in, and ask "Ms. McKnight?"

I pause my game, and answer him "Can I help you?" The soldier " One of our Jeep's sounds strange, and wondering if you could fix it?" I nod while saying "Sure bring it in so I can listen to it." He nods and pulls his head back out, a minute later he comes in with the jeep along with other soldier in the driver seat. As they put it park I could hear a whistling sound that was not normal. They turn it off, and get out. Soldier 1. "See what we mean?" I nod my head and ask "Is it ok if I look under the hood to find the problem?" He nods and pops the hood so I can look the engine, and a minute later I find the problem, and said" It's one of the dry bearings on the idler pulley." Soldier 2. I thought that might be it, but wanted your opinion on it.

I turn to them, and said "Just give me a minute, and I'll fix it for ya." ('Three minutes later') I close the hood and said "Ok try it now." Soldier 2 starts it, and it runs perfectly Soldier 1. "Thanks for your help ." I turn to him and said "Please call me, Luna or Moon; makes me sound old." Soldier "Thanks again, Luna." I smile and say "No prob."

After they left I return to my desk, and started to mess around on my phone.

(*Third POV*)

A few people came, and asked Luna for help, or advice on a mechanical problems. As she was about to walk in to the garage; she felt something hit her foot she looked down to see a blue remote control toy monster truck. She picks it up, and holds it at arms length, and says aloud "Now where did you come from little man."

She carries it under one arm into the garage to see Lennox, and Epps by her desk. Lennox says to her "Hey lun-a...Where did you get that." Luna holds it out to him saying "I was on my way back when this little guy hit my foot, do you know who it belongs to." Epps takes the truck out of her hands, and says "Yeah, I'll go return it to them."

He leaves, Luna turns her attention to Lennox who looked kind of pale. Luna asks "Lennox you ok? You look like you seen a ghost." Lennox snaps out of it by saying "I'm good, just going to have a word with Wheelie later?" Luna "Wheelie? Is he a soldier?" Lennox "Sort of he kind of gathers info on our enemy's. Anyway ready to head home." Luna nods and replies "Sure, just let me get my things." Luna gets her jacket, and phone then turns to Lennox and says "Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Lennox smirks at her, and they head out; as they reach to GMC Topkick truck the remote control toy monster truck came over to them, and started to transform into a small robot that all most nearly reached her mid calf. It grabbed onto her leg, and said in a high voice "Don't let them take me apart!" Luna stand still for a minute look at the small robot, then turns to Lennox to demand what was going on, notice that he looked like he was going have a panic attack.

The GMC Topkick engine roars to life, and the speakers make a high pitch noise. The little robot lets go of Luna's leg when a few wires start sparking, Luna covers her ears, and falls to her knees beside the small robot. The high pitch stops, and Lennox rushes over to Luna's side; Luna's hearing was messed up that when Lennox tried to ask her if she was alright, it sounded muffled. Luna whispers "Lennox...", and she blacks out.

To be continued...


	4. Sorry

Sorry everyone that I have not update for a long time, somethings have been hectic these last couple of years...so I'm letting anyone adopt my stories as long they can keep a certain conditions that's all I ask... If you are interested then please private message me

Lightspirit92


End file.
